


peter? meet tom

by baby_spidey



Series: time travel? tell me more [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Angst, Awkward Peter Parker, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parallel Universes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, not on purpose though, peter is a confused babie, peter: you're me??? tom: sweetie no, tony and rob are tired dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_spidey/pseuds/baby_spidey
Summary: somehow in-between all the fighting going on in the war-zone, something happens and tony and peter somehow end up in a universe that is like their own, but also very different.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: time travel? tell me more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531277
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you see i was going to post about young tony going back in time before this, but then I was like...why does it need to be in order??? so bc im chaos incarnate...none of this series will be in order. this first chapter will be short while i get my thoughts in order so ill update my other stories and this one in like 2??? days?? maybe

Peter swings like he's never swung before, ignoring all the fighting and killing around him. He's on a mission to find the last person he saw before he...disappeared. Five years passed? Just like that. He wonders about his friends and Aunt May and whether they disappeared like him or if they moved on in the last five years that Doctor Strange said they were gone. Right now, his most important mission is to find Mr. Stark. The man did see him 'die' and he's pretty sure that it would be very traumatizing to watch someone go like that, no he is very sure. He did watch Uncle Ben die right in front of him. He shakes his head to get rid of that unpleasant memory, looking around for the familiar red and gold. He thinks about how Mr. Stark had held him as he disappeared, like he was trying to hold him together, how shell-shocked he looked...like he couldn't believe that Peter was on the verge of leaving him behind. Peter hopes that someone, anyone was left behind with him. He thinks that if Mr. Stark was left alone that the man would have crumbled to pieces because despite what he says, abandonment is one of his most prominent issues. 

He spots the red and gold and his heart leaps to his throat. Then he also spots the giant alien trying to sneak up on him and quickly shoots a web that way to trap it. He practically throws the alien halfway across the field because he'll be damned if he sees his ~~father~~ mentor die in front of him after he just found him. Peter lands in front of Mr. Stark and the man looks at him as if he's seen a ghost, so Peter rambles about what Doctor Strange told him and how he just portalled almost everyone who was left behind on Titan to the fight and in the midst of his rambling, Mr. Stark pulls him into a hug. It stops Peter in the midst of his rant and the boy just makes a confused noise as the man hugs him tighter, so Peter hugs him back. 

"This is nice," he says to the much older looking man. Five years really does change a person because then Mr. Stark kisses him on the side of his head and Peter leans in to the fatherly touch without thinking much about it. Eventually the hug does break because they're in the middle of a war-zone and pleasantries can wait until after they win. Mr. Stark pulls him along and they eventually start back fighting again, but this time Mr. Stark makes sure to keep an eye on him. 

At some point, they're fighting back to back, Peter yanking aliens left and right with his webs. Sometimes he pulls them close and punches them hard enough to break a jaw or two because they're not holding back, so why should he and maybe he's still a _little_ pissed about being sent away for five years while the aliens just celebrated like _they've_ won, like the humans they tried so hard to break _weren't_ going to fight back eventually. In the midst of punting an alien runt across the zone, his spider sense acts up more than it already was, Peter ignores it for a bit because he's still being attacked, but then it starts to hurt and he looks in the direction his spider sense was pointing at and a beam of light is heading right for Peter and Mr. Stark. By the time he gets his bearings to grab Mr. Stark and duck out of the way, it's too late. Maybe it was because he was slowing down after fighting for so long, but _he was too late_ and the beam of light hits him and Mr. Stark. They're going to die. 

The world is just one big, bright light and then it fades. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter & tony aren't in kansas anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um i meant to update 😳👉🏾👈🏾 but anyways since we're all stuck in quarantine, i thought i might as well work on this so here it goes and remember to practice social distancing !!!

"What the absolute fuck?" 

It's the first thing Peter hears when he comes to and he shoots up as his spider sense starts to go haywire. The first thing he does when he opens his eyes is look for Mr. Stark. 

"Mr. Stark?" He spots the older man, sitting up and looking around confusedly at his surroundings. It seems as though the man didn't hear him, so he calls out to him again. The man practically breaks his neck looking for him and when he spots him, his face visibly relaxes as relief fills him. Peter assumes that reaction is because of the five year disappearing stunt that he and most of the universe pulled. He would react like that too if Mr. Stark had started to disappear in front of him. 

"What happened?" Peter asks as he stumbles into standing up. Mr. Stark lets out a long breath as he looks around, he must have let the suit go back into the arc reactor because all he's wearing is one of those surfer type suits. Peter should invest in one of those because when he looks down to see that he's still wearing the iron spider suit and lets it fade away his regular spider suit is still up under it. 

"I don't know, kiddo, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." When Mr. Stark says that Peter actually takes a chance to look at his surroundings and then he sees it. It is sitting inconspicuously, innocently like it wasn't mocking Peter and Tony and the battle to basically end all battles that they just left.

"Is that..?" He moves closer to the thing, remembering to take off his mask in order to see what he actually thinks he's seeing closer. He is not seeing things.

"A movie poster with us on it, most likely about the battle we just came out of? Yes it is." Mr. Stark says calmly, even though Peter can hear his heart rate picking up and the tiny hitch in his breathing. "Oh look Pete, there's even a movie about you coming in the next months. You even have a new suit, red and black is a good look."

Peter sees it, a movie poster with Spider-man: Far From Home written on it and blanches. He also blanches at the blatant reveal of his identity on the poster and the two random dudes posturing on opposite sides of him, but then again this is supposed to be a movie about him so of course everyone knows his identity. "Why is Nick Fury on it and who is that dude? I would expect you to be there not some rando?" 

"Well, if little Nicky has forgotten our little deal to keep you out of SHIELD missions then I'm either dead in your movie or very injured because like hell am I going to let him sink his little pirate hooks into you."

Peter pales at either of those implications. "I hope that neither of those options are true." 

"Well, they're about to play a trailer of your movie so let's see." As they watch the trailer, a bunch of emotions cross their faces. After the trailer ends, Peter is distraught (a small part of him is glad that future(?) him at least started his vacation off well before Parker luck kicked in) and Tony is in shock. Well, who wouldn't be after seeing a trailer that basically hints his own death, honestly, he saw it coming but after seeing Peter's reaction towards his death? That's not something he ever wants to happen, but then he remembers something about that Beck person.

"Wait a minute! I recognize that Beck guy!"

"But Mr. Fury said he was from another Earth?"

"No he's not, I fired him after BARF came out. He got a little wild and I told him he could come back after getting therapy, but he went after you! No he went after EDITH, which I left for you in case I ever died. Although, he still went after you, so basically whatever I did when I died was for nothing because you still get caught up in my messes!" Mr. Stark groans in frustration. Peter is still trying to get over the fact that his father figure is going to die. He has already lost one too many parental figures, but now he's going to lose another one? This is too much, but he can't focus on that right now because they are in an unknown environment. He'll freak out later. Thank Thor for compartmentalization.

"Hey, do you think the bright light that hit us, sent us here to prevent what was going to happen?" Peter asks curiously, eyes still focused on the fact that he?? was a fictional character?? It almost gave him a headache thinking about it--the fact that his life apparently means nothing and was just created for pointless entertainment--but then he realizes something.

"No, it was probably meant to vaporize us, but we didn't die, we were sent out of the way." Mr. Stark groans, rubbing his temples. Peter turns to him so quickly, it almost gives him whiplash.

"What about our actors? Are they here? Did they switch with us?? They don't have the tech or the powers to survive!!" Peter rambles, again worrying about anyone else but himself. Tony also pales because he never thought about that, sending in random civilians, even if they acted as them in a movie would be disastrous.

Before they could worry even further, a flash goes off in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is short, but tom & rob appear in the next chapter !! im still trying to plan it out along with outlining a sequel to first story in this series (wherein tony does something stupidly reckless) but i hope u will still leave kudos and comments ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> again... none of this series will be in order bc i like chaos so pls leave kudos and comments !!


End file.
